Educators often lack the knowledge, skills, and resources to respond as mandated by public law to problem behaviors presented by children with developmental disabilities. Information about functional assessments and behavior support procedures, as required by PL 105-17, suffer from being academically oriented, technical and unwieldy, and not specific to schools. This project aims to develop and evaluate interactive multimedia functional assessment and positive behavior support materials that are effective, engaging, and easy for educators to implement. In Phase I, we will produce a key module, Completing a Functional Assessment. We will employ an iterative development and evaluation process - a user-centered design methodology taking into account educators' needs and requirements through formative evaluations and usability tests of the product. This process will consist of two focus groups with 10 school professionals each, and two rounds of usability tests with 10 school professionals each. These testings will help ensure that the final product is not only effective and efficient, but well accepted by, and comfortable for, users. In Phase II, we will produce the remaining three modules and conduct a randomized trial of effectiveness of the complete product with 100 subjects. Phase II will include developing an outcome instrument and establishing its psychometric properties. [unreadable] [unreadable]